Naruto The Wielder of The Penta
by Misteryo211
Summary: Naruto is gifted by the Kami with power of The Great Penta - it allows him to choose any 5 bloodlines he wants. What if team 7 was free of a burden like Sakura? What if Sasuke didn't seek for revenge? Read and find out how Naruto becomes the great Hokage. NaruIno, SasuTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys! I know some of you who followed my profile is waiting for a new chapter for a different story but, no, sorry I didn't really think good about that one, and it was just like a plot bunny that was desperate to be written :D Sorry bout that, but here's a new pretty good idea, I hope you like this even tho I know its very short, but it's just like kind of a prologue :P **

**IMPORTANT! If you're interested in another interesting Naruto story, check out my brother's Naruto fanfiction! As well as his FFXIII fanfic if you're interested in FF. **

**check it out guys! s/8561736/1/Naruto-The-Final-Hokage-of-Peace (you need to put link after the fanfiction [dot) net/) (don't forget about the slash after the 'net'!) **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Narutoverse and if I would, Jiraiya wouldn't die...:'| , ok whatever, so lets get on with the chapter :3.**

* * *

Naruto: the Wielder of the Penta

Chapter 1

A blonde boy with spiky hair and deep blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks woke up in the middle of water, but it was not a pond, river, or even his bath - it was a dark room with very tall ceiling. Nothing could be seen around him.

_'Ugh...what is this place, man?! It's so cold and the water is freezing...but at the same time I feel like I'm at home...And the wounds I had 1 minute ago? I can't feel them. They're not even on my body anymore...what the hell is this place?'_

**"Ghhhhhrrrrrrr..."**

_'What was that?! Where the sound came from...?!' _The kid thought after he gasped. He was trembling from fear. He was never scared so much, not even when civilians were cornering him and were about to beat him up.

**"Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr..." **The sound was even more louder this time, it clearly came from EVERY direction around the blonde boy.

"What are you?! Where are you?! Come out!" The boy said fearfully.

**"Depends on who you're searching for... I may be your enemy...your friend...your tutor...I am the God, the great powerful Kyuubi, kit!"** The voice came from one side now, it was very loud, and shortly after that a MASSIVE cage appeared with a seal on it, and in the cage two very big red, slitted eyes could be seen.

"K-K-K-Kyuubi?!" The blond kid asked with a shocked voice, he did hear about it before from the Hokage, his parents died when it attacked the village, "But why are you..here? Where are we? I thought you got killed when you attacked Konoha?!"

**"Killed?! Bwahahahahaaaa... Listen here, you little brat, I cannot be killed... It's simply impossible, I am made out of chakra, even if I get killed, cut apart, sliced into pieces, and all of them pieces would be thrown around the 5 Great Nations, the chakra would slowly fade out of the parts, and eventually I would reform somewhere else.. The only way to stop my rampage, to control me or suppress my chakra, is...hmm... to use either Sharingan or Mokuton. Very long time ago, I fought a Mokuton user... He was a tough fighter, but at the end he used his wooden affinity..and could suppress my chakra.. First Hokage after all. And the second way is to seal me inside someones body, Naruto." **The giant creature replied, in a loud creepy voice.

"Hashirama Senju?! You fought the first Hokage?! Wow... and I do not wield Sharingan, neither the Shodaime's wood release, that means the you're sealed inside of me...?" Naruto finished off the sentence and broke down into tears, fell back into the water, and cried. He thought he would never find out something like that, he never thought the giant fox would sealed inside him.

**"Kit, there's no need to cry. You don't need to worry about anything as long as you're friends with me - don't you think having a nine tailed beast, who knows all the forbidden techniques would be pretty good? Hehehe.."**

"But why me..? Why? So this is why everyone hates me? Why do they hate me though? What have I done to them? Why was I chosen to live this life.."

**"Because your father was smart, he believed you would carry the burden of the Nine Tails and use the chakra smartly when you will need it."**

"What...? Father?!" Naruto confusingly asked after he stood up from the water.

**"Yes, the Yondaime Hokage."**

"WHAT! The Yondaime can't be my father... No..N-N..."

**"The hairstyle... The hair colour... The eye colour..."**

"But... Father...?" Naruto said as he looked up in the ceiling..

**"Yes and he believed that you would carry me smartly and use my force to bring peace to this land. Now than I want to apologize for all the..pain I brought into your life, for everything I've done to you, for all the sad days you had, for all the times when you had no friends..I'm sorry, it was my fault."**

"It's..It's alright, I got used to it with time, you know.."

**"That's good, that's good that you didn't give up and carried on. There's something else I wanted to tell you, it's about the gift from the...Kami that you have."**

"A gift from Kami herself?! What?!" Naruto said even more shocked at this fact.

**"Yes... It's the Penta. Do I need to describe what Penta is?"**

"Yes please?!"

**"Ughh... Nowadays kids don't know shit! Basically it's an affinity that was held only by 2 ninjas, one was Pa, The Great Sage of Six Paths, Rikudou Sennin. The other one lives this time.. I don't know who he is, or where he is, but I know he exists. And you, Naruto Uzumaki, are the third one. It's given by the great Kami to the chosen ones. Apparently there are two types of chosen ones - the ones who will bring peace to everyone, and the ones who will bring peace to themselves, by showing the others...pain."  
**

"Pain huh? So basically there are two types, the ones who will be good, and the ones who will be bad... I think I got it, oh and you didn't tell me what does the Penta let you do?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his words.

**"Oh right, I suppose it's because you interrupted me, right? Never interrupt the fox, kit. So basically, it forms your chakra into any kind of affinities you want to have, you can master up to 5 different bloodlines, and the legend says that there will be a kid who will master the bloodline better than the clan members who have the bloodline, or just people with it's affinity."**

"5 BLOODLINES?! ARE YOU FOOLING ME NOW?!" Naruto exclaimed, but inside he wasn't so shocked anymore, after all he heard.

**"Yes kit, 5 Kekkei Genkai, I will learn you how to awaken the Penta within your body later, when you grow up, but for now...farewell."**

That's all Naruto heard, after that he woke up on the floor cornered by the villagers, it was about 8pm and he was on his way home when someone was chasing him, and now he was cornered and beaten up, so obviously that's why he woke up in his mindscape.

_'Shit! What am I going to do now?!'_ Naruto thought because he could not get out of this situation. He slowly stood up and now was facing the villagers, it was like 15 minutes while he was in his mindscape, but looks like the realm moved only onto 1 second.

_**'Kit, I see everything that you see, I feel everything you feel, I hear everything you hear... If you ever need help, just think in your head about me, and I will be there for you.. For now, I will help you get out of this trouble, until you learn to defend** **yourself**.**'**_ Naruto heard it all in his head, and he understood that it was Kyuubi talking to him.

The next second around Naruto red chakra started to form, but it wasn't his Kyuubi rampage mode, it was actually Kyuubi's chakra; looks like the seal started to weaken. The fox let out a massive amount of KI, and now every villager in front of Naruto, saw a big fox standing behind the blond boy, and all it said was:

_**'Don't lay a hand on the boy from now on fools.. or I will come back and bring pain to every single one of you..'**_

The KI level from the fox, and the chakra strength was so powerful that it was more like a genjutsu, the villagers didn't see anything around, only blackness and the fox with the blonde kid in front of it. They was trembling from fear, they fell on their knees and could feel cold sweat running down their spine.

Naruto used the opportunity whilst they were on their knees, and it looked like they didn't even see Naruto anymore, so he just ran past them and ran down to his apartment.

* * *

**Next morning, Naruto's apartment.**

Naruto woke up, well he didn't sleep from the most of the night anyway, he had too much thought running through his head. He was just confused, too much information. He found out so many stuff about him - firstly the most powerful tailed beast is sealed inside of him, which was already pretty shocking. Now he knew why everyone hated him and why he got beaten up and picked on. Secondly, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze himself was his father. Well if he would ever had a little think about his and Minato's appearance, if he would try and compare them at least a tiny bit, he should find out that they look identically the same, except the whisker marks, which he got after the sealing, and the shape of the face. And then thirdly, the Penta..huh, whatever it was, he didn't really believe that - it was a bit too much already for his little mind, so he decided not to get into hopes and plans already, but just have a look what's gonna happen next and if it's even going to work. Oh and then, he was even more surprised that the demon was actually being friendly with him, and helped him to get out of his situation.

It was already 8am and he got up, had a shower, had his ramen for breakfast, and changed. He had interesting orange trousers, with a few blew lines, and the same style orange jumper, with a few blue lines as well. And on the left arm, there was a little whistle attached to the jumper.

He went out of the house and headed straight to gramp's office. Whilst he went through the streets he noticed a few civilians that cornered him last night, but this time they didn't give him any angry glares, but they had a terrified look on their faces, and tried to finish their business off and just go away from the boy. But still while he was going to the Hokage Mansion he did meet a few angry glares that he did not really enjoy, but there was nothing he could really do about it. Well he obviously could rip off the seal and ask Kyuubi to kill every single one of them, but he wasn't so stupid in his 8.

Naruto came into the Hokage Mansion and headed to the Hokage's office. He obviously saw the secretary that said 'Hokage-sama is not in his office, may you please wait here until he comes back' but Naruto ignored it, because he obviously knew that the old pervert was in his office. He just walked past her saying:

"Phone him and tell him to put his book away, Naruto is coming. Or else I will find that book and rip it up."

As the secretary ran to her phone and started saying something, but Naruto could not hear it anymore as he was already near Hokage's office.

He walked in kicking the door open, and had his arms were behind his head, he was walking around like a bad boy..wannabe.

"Jiji-san hmm.. I need to talk to you, send them ANBU out of your room, we both know they are always here."

"Naruto..always you come in without even knocking, khe-khe-khee..." Hokage replied with a bit of coughing at the end, and that was a sing for ANBU to leave.

"Have they left?" Naruto asked because he wanted to make sure that his talk will be 100% private.

"Yes, all of them, why Naruto? Have you got something that important to talk to me about? What is it?" Hiruzen asked already with some curiosity in his voice.

"Yondaime Hokage huh.. The yellow flash.. " Naruto said taking off Yondaime's photo off the wall, "If he's the Yellow flash, then am I the yellow spark, right? Haha," Naruto winked and made this wide smile so that Hokage could understand what he means.

"Oh.. So you know." Hokage replied, he was a bit too shocked to add anything else to it.

"Oh? Oh yes I do! And I want to know why I was never told? Why was I never told that my farther was Yondaime Hokage? Because of those lies my life has been ruined for years now - I got picked on, beaten up, called 'monster', 'demon' and so on. And the fact that Kyuubi was sealed within me, why was that kept a secret from me?!" Naruto was already shouting at the poor Ji-Ji-san.

"Naruto..let me explain.." Hokage said, he actually wasn't surprised that Naruto found out, one day or another he would find out, but not by himself, somebody must have told him, "Firstly, who told you?"

"The Fox itself had more guts to tell me!"

"The Fox?! Is the seal weakened?!"

"No, I met it in my mindscape after I got beaten up!"

"Oh.. Well yes.. But you basically already know everything? Oh right, the father thing.. Because that's how Yondaime wanted everything to be.. He didn't have time to explain, that's what he wanted, Naruto.."

"He wanted huhh..? Well if that was his last will... Oh well, I will show them stupid civillians the true power of Naruto Uzumaki, and I will train my ass off to become the Godaime Hokage!"

"Heheee.. As always Naruto, you haven't even started academy, there's no way to think about being the Hokage."

"Oh yeah that's right, the academy! I'm starting in one week, will you please come town with me and buy me some stuff for learning.. I can buy it myself but they just wont sell me anything.. Ichiraku Ramen stand is the only shop in Konoha which sells me something. And one more thing.." Naruto got a bit upset at this part, "everyone are coming with their parents, may you please come with me as I do not have any parents?"

"Okay we will buy you some stuff tomorrow, I still need to finish off my work today alright? And the opening, yes sure, I will gladly come with you!" Hokage said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Jiji-san! I will go now.. Have a nice day gramps!" Naruto said as he ran off laughing.

"Gramps?! I'm the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and just because I'm a little old doesn't mean..." The Hokage kept shouting something but Naurto was already outside of the Mansion and couldn't hear anything.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Naruto wanted to contact Kyuubi, he walked out of his mansion, and went down to the park, to his favorite secret place. It was behind the playground, there was some bushes, and if you go through the bushes you have a little opening with a stream flowing right in front of it, and the sun was already about to go down, so he was sitting there enjoying the sounds of the playful birds chirping around, and the stream's flow did make a little sound as well, it made him feel like in heaven.

So now it was time to try and work out the way to contact Kyuubi at any time. He sat down with his legs crossed and put his fists together, so it made his look like he's meditating, which he was actually trying to do, but it was first time so he didn't get it really good. He sat there for like 10 minutes concentrating all his feelings into the fists and trying get into the mindscape or at least to contact the Kyuubi.

As Naruto was the Yondaime's son, he had great potential and great belief in his own words - he would never go back on his own words. He tried to concentrate until he heard a voice in his head.

**"Kit, what are you doing?"** The voice said with little enthusiasm in its words as the blondie stopped the concentrating, but still had his eyes closed.

_"I was trying to talk to you, I was trying to find a way how to contact you without getting beaten up and getting unconscious ya'know.."_

**"Well but if you look around what you've done, you might be a bit surprised. Im proud of you kit.. whatever this is.."**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. What he was even a bigger surprise than what he heard yesterday He couldn't hear the birds chirp anymore, the flow of the water was still the same but everything around was wet, it's like someone had a water fight round here. But the earth around him was the biggest surprise for him, it was all like digged up, or like it was all blown away with some strong jutsu and Naruto was being the impact zone. He sat in a large of a hole.

"What..happened..?" Naruto asked with a bit of fear in his words

**"All what I saw was that you sat down on the ground, and started to concentrate or meditate or whatever you was trying to do, and it looks like someone put a barrier on you when you're in trans..or that was your own chakra barrier. Basically whilst you were deeply concentrating and not realizing what's happening around your body, you subconsciously created a little chakra ball covering your body around, so nothing can get through it. It reminded me of one of the Hyuuga techniques..that..how many Trigrams, 64? And how many palms rotation? Bah those Hyuuga technique names are so long and stupid... Anyway, it was basically the same way of doing it, but you didn't do it on purpose, right. It formed itself. Nice one, even thought I don't know myself how you, 8 years old kid did a similar technique to Hyuuga's A-rank technique." **The fox explained nicely.

"So what you mean is that whilst me falling into trans, as in deep meditation, I made a defensive barrier around myself? Wait, no it wasn't me, well that means it could only be you, because there's no one around me right, and you're within me, so only you could do something like that." Naruto made more of a statement than a question.

**"No, it was not me. But I think I know what it was though... But this cannot be true, you're only 8 years old. This literally can't be true, I suppose it was just some kind of... No I'm right, it was the Ultigan. The ultimate defense bloodline..but how? How did you awaken one of the Penta paths at such a young age?" **Fox asked with curiosity because even a fox who has lived over 1000 years never met something like this.

"I..I..I don't know..? Maybe..? Well if I really really wanted something, could it become true?"

**"Say what kit?**" The fox answered now completely confused.

"Well you know how I always got beaten up? People used to sneak into my apartment and tie me to the bed and just beat me up? I always wished that I could have some kind of ultimate defense power that would activate whilst I sleep, or when someone would want to beat me up it would activate itself? If you know what I mean? Could that happen?" Naruto explained.

**"The power of your will, eh? Well I'm not sure but as far as I know this never happened... With your potential, genes and the power of will you have, and the child of the prophecy.. The one who will obtain The Penta and save the world, I have no doubt that anything like this could happen."**

"Wow...wait does that mean one of the bloodlines is used now?"

**"Well I'm not sure because you didn't go through the special ceremony and special techniques that I had to set up for you, plus you need to have DNA of the one who had the bloodline before, so I can't be sure. But yeah this is an old forbidden bloodline, the Kariko clan from Kumo were the wielders, they were used in the shinobi wars in front rows, as they could give the division ultimate defense power, whilst the others attacked.. All of them were killed in the first shinobi war, because there was a traitor in Kumo.."  
**

"Oh right.. Does that mean I can get any bloodline like this with just the power of will?"

**"Hah, not so fast, kit. Don't think that can be accomplished so easily."**

"Oh right.." Naruto answered with a bit of sadness in his words.

**"Haha, don't get so upset though. You can get any bloodlines you want from now on, because the first step of awakening The Penta, the first path is the path of the power of will... but there's obviously 4 more paths to awaken before you can unlocking more. I suppose as soon as you will pick your next one, and meet the requirements I can help you unlock the other 4..or 5. We never know about the first one.. We will see later. Now then I will go and rest..well I'm in your mindscape, now remember, to contact me just focus on your mindscape, and just scream out in your mind the name 'Kurama', and I will contact you. Farewell, kit."**

"Oh, so the nine tailed fox is a lady, huh?"

**"Yes, got a problem with that?" **Kurama dumbfounded.

"What? Nooo! I didn't mean it that way, just never thought you could be a lady..."

**"What do you mean, so you want to say I'm not lady-ish enough?!"** The fox started to getting angry.

"Eh? No? I did not.. mean it... Ugh, whatever." Naruto said and cut the contact.

_'That fox can be a right pain in the ass sometimes... But shes a lady, I'd love to see her in her human form.. If it's even possible. Oh well, haven't been in Ichiraku's in a while... gotta get some tasty ramen up my stomach!'_

As Naruto went down to Ichiraku's ramen, and had a nice meal he came back home and started getting ready for tomorrow, a big day ahead with Jiji-san._  
_

* * *

**The end! I hope you enjoyed this guys, and this one ain't just a plot bunny I have actually thought about it a lot, and I won't just stop this one so easily :P  
**

**THANKS!**

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys... Yes I know I haven't been posting for a few months, but sorry for that, I will get on with the fiction now, beacuse...I dont have a particular reason for not writing, I'd say I was too damn lazy.

reply to comment from **Dark Prime0:**

well, basically they wont go like pains paths, i will make original paths and everything new, ive been thinking about it a lot, and i thought if i will just copy pains paths it will be too straight forward and stupid, so i decided to make my own.. to be honest, I will make a lot of original stuff, and a lot of OC basically.& thanks, i have a good beta now, and I hope there will be no grammar mistakes now. :)

so lets get on?

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Naruto and never will, but I do have a few OC's...or wait, will have.

* * *

Naruto woke up already at 1pm as he spent whole last night chatting with Ayame after finishing his ramen at Ichirakus. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"Damn! It's 1pm already! I'm late to JiJi-san's office..."

He stood up ran into the shower, brushed his teeth and didn't even have his breakfast as last night Ayame gave him 5 bowls of ramen on the house bill. He had it still up his belly and wasn't even hungry.

Naruto walked out of the house and ran down to the Hokage Mansion ignoring all the angry glares he received. He ran into the Mansion and slowed down a bit. As always he walked past the secretary and said his phrase:

"Tell JiJi-san to put his book away!" and walked up the stairs.

Blondie kicked the door open and said in his loudmouth manner:

"Hey JiJi-san, sorry I'm late today, had nice time yesterday at Ichirakus, they gave me 5 bowls on the house, can you imagine that?!"

"Well, that's good.. Hmm... Could you wait 10 or 15 minutes, I need to finish off some... never ending paperwork, umm sit down on the sofa, erm... entertain yourself." Third said by putting his Icha-Icha Paradise away.

"Ugh.. You fo' real?! Whatever... I will just wait here... Might take a nap huh."

* * *

**Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni**

The water was clashing against the giant rocks near the sea, as one figure was standing on the water, and the other one was levitating above it. One of them had a massive sword wrapped around in bandages on his back. The other one had a tall body and a very long katana, which looked pretty sharp all over.

"So... Have you found them all?" Said the one with the sword wrapped in bandages.

"Yes... all 6 of them, I liked this one the most.. So I decided to stick to this one..." The other one said.

"Good, now find the 6 chosen ones.. I gave you the list last time we met, any information about those guys?"

"Yes, firstly all of them are rogue ninjas, but they have no idea about each other... It will be pretty hard to organize them into 1 group... But I have you up my sleeve for that... haha..."

"Watch your mouth, I could make sure you would die any time, I saved your life and gave you your power, don't think of me as a tool, kid!" The one standing on the water answered with a bit of anger in his words.

"Yes Kisame-san, forgive me."

"Whatever Biku, gather the information about them and their location, I will help you to gather them all up. I have to go now, 'till later." the man standing on the water said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Hmm.. This will be pretty hard, but it's all for the outcome, heh, all for the outcome. It's going to be amazing.. Nothing will stand in front of the 7 of us.. We will kill everyone, everyone! And I will get the Samaheda.. mwhahahah...' _The one who was levitating thought and disappeared in a blue puff of smoke.

* * *

**Back at Konoha, evening.**

"Well that's it I suppose? Anything else you need for your academy, Naruto?" Hokage said as he put his wallet back into the pocket.

"Hmm... Yes there is one more thing I need," Naruto replied with his deep thinking expression.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come with me to the opening ceremony!" Naruto finally said with a massive smile on his face.

"I already promised I will didn't I? Okay now I have to go, do you want to walk me to your apartment? Not sure if you could carry all that through almost whole village..?"

"JiJi-san, I gotta get stronger to overcome my father and become even greater Hokage than Hashirama Senju himself!" Naruto exclaimed with that little smirk on his face.

"Oh right, yeah I forgot about that! Hm, okay then if you desire to carry them all alone... I was actually going to offer you some ramen.. but if you don't want-" Hokage couldn't even finish as he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh should've said that straight away JiJi-san! Let's go what are you waiting for?!" Naruto ran off laughing, he dropped his bags as a sign for the Hokage to pick them up.

* * *

**6 days later**

"And yes, you are all welcome to the academy now, in 5 years time you will all be Genin, all of you will be shinobi! And as always..." Naruto tuned out the turor as much as he could as he inspected the other kids in the class - after all he had to overcome all of them to become the Hokage.

There were 5 guys and 3 girls that looked promising. He will have to find out more about them later on.

"Psst, Naruto! You are meant to listen to Iruka-sensei, hes saying useful stuff you know! Stop staring at others, they are not your enemy!" Hokage whispered to Naruto.

Naruto turned around with a big sigh and carried on listening to the guy standing in front of the class with the big scar, or at least he made himself look like he was listening. Whilst the guy with scar was blabbing around, Naruto decided to contact Kyuubi. He concentrated on the Kyuubi image in his mind and screame,d out in his mindscape '_KURAMAAAAAAAA_'.

There was no reply...

He waited for about 30 seconds, and there was still no reply. A moment later he heard a voice in his head.

**"Damn you kit, why are you so loud? Don't have to be so loud.. Just say my name, don't scream!" **Kyuubi finally answered with annoying huff.

_"Sorry, my first time though..."_

**"Yeah, whatever, what did you want?"**

_"I just wanted a little chat while the scar-guy is blabbing some useless stuff... How about you tell me the other paths of the Penta? So the first one was the path of the power of the will, what about the other ones?"_

**"Want to know 'bout the Penta, huh? I don't think you will awaken them soon enough.. But with your abilities I'm sure you could easily unlock them. So as you know the first path is the power of the will. It allows you to unlock your first bloodline, but for that you usually need the special ritual. The second path is the power of mind. It allows you to control you mind, your emotions and the flow of your thoughts. You are most likely to lose a fight if your emotions take over your mind; Having a clear mind and control of your emotions and thoughts will help you to make fast and right decisions in the middle of the fight."**

_"Well that's useleeessss!"_ Naruto said with some whining in his voice.

**"Useless huh? If you say so, you will see what a use that's got in a real fight. You will have to master it anyway if you want to unlock the second bloodline. By the way, about the bloodlines, did you choose the other four? Well 5 in the case if you have 5 to pick?"**

_"Oh uhm the bloodlines... Yeah, I thought about that and I went to the library and had had a look at the bloodlines that I found information about. Well, firstly, I want the Sharingan... I've read a lot about it, and I've heard the legends about the Mangekyou Sharingan, people say its over powered... But only the great Madara Uchiha wielded it... I gotta train and find the way to get it as well! So, yeah, back to the bloodlines, I've decided that I want the Mokuton release as well!"_

**"Mokuton and the Sharingan, huh? Not a bad pick, kit, not bad at all. By the way, have I told you that I can give you any two affinities you want?"**

_"Umm no you didn't."_

**"Well now I'm telling you, I can let you pick any two affinities you desire..."**

_"Wow? I never knew that, but im not even a genin so that will wait. I still need to know how to get Mokuton and Sharingan!"_

**"Kit, you for real? That will take you some time. You still have to unlock the Mind Path to get the second bloodline. Who the hell do you think you are, kiddo?! Don't you just disrespect the gift from the Kami itself, but you think that in life everything will be so easy? No it won't, I wont talk to you about anything else than the way how to unlock the second path, contact me when you get your mind clear, brat." **The fox said and cut the conection.

Naruto was pretty surprised at what just happened (after all, the fox got a bit mad), but he saw fox's point, he was a bit too bigheaded and stupid.

He decided to listen to what the scar-guy was actually saying, maybe some of his blabbing would be useful after all.

"...and yes, that's probably all you guys need. Remember to be here at 9 am tomorrow morning! Now you're free, have a nice day!" Iruka-sensei finished off.

_'Damn! I missed it all!' _Naruto thought and cursed himself.

* * *

**1 month later**

A month have passed after Naruto started the academy. He was doing pretty good already. There were 5 boys and 3 girls that were the only ones who looked promising. One of them was the Uchiha kid and his name was Sasuke, and Naruto was the only one in class who could compete with him. They were the best pupils in class, but unfortunately Naruto's behavior wasn't the best. Naruto and Sasuke had the highest grades from all the guys, while from the girls it was the blond haired girl called Ino, the one from the Yamanaka clan. And the other one was the Hyuuga girl, she was very shy but when it came to doing things and tasks, she was one of the best in class. Well after Naruto, Sasuke and Ino anyway. Naruto did have a little sympathy on Ino, but it wasn't the time and age for him to think about making girlfriends. He had to become stronger and he had a task up ahead, the Hokage title, so he put away those thoughts about her until at least he finishes the academy.

"Okay, guys, today we are focusing on the topic 'History of Konohagokure', and to start off with everything, firstly open your books at page..." That's all Naruto heard, he laid down on desk and started daydreaming...with his eyes closed obviously...

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Iruka sensei shouted at him, Naruto looked up at the clock, it was 25 past 12. He slept for half of the day.

"Ok, ok... No need to shout I was only daydreaming... Ugh." Naruto said in his 'piss off' manner. Sometimes he hated teachers... But after all, Iruka-sensei, out of all of the teachers, was the best one. They made those kind of 'friend bonds' from the first week at the academy.

It was once when Naruto had to stay behind at the academy, because he slept whole day.

**_Flashback Start._**

"So, Naruto, today you slept whole day. Have you even got a slightest idea of what was happening today? What were we on about in the class?" Iruka-sensei asked Naruto.

"Uhm... Was it 9 mages of the cloud?"

"NO! DO YOU EVER LISTEN WHAT'S HAPPENING IN LESSONS YOU CARELESS LITTLE... Ugh, you are one big pain up in the ass, it was about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.. how could you get it all wrong?!"

"But Iruka-sensei... Well I'm sorry. Yes, I do know some stuff about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, can I tell about them infront of the class tomorrow as everyone will? Just not now.. Please?"

"Yes, whatever... Ok, I have to go now, but you better not sleep at the academy tomorrow!" Iruka-sensei said sternly and walked out. Iruka went one way and Naruto went a different way - he was heading to the Ichiraku's ramen stand.

He came in and sat down in his favourite seat, ordered his favourite ramen, and he was about to pay for it when he realized he doesn't have enough money. The vendor was going to kick him out already, because this time there was different lady than usually - Ayame was ill. He was about stand up and walk out, when someone else came in.

"I will pay for him, don't worry."

"Iruka-sensei?!" Naruto said surprisingly.

"Yes, I never knew you come to the Ichirakus ramen stand as well."

"Indeed I do, this is my fauvorite place, and nobody thinks of me as a demon here. I got accepted here for who I am!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh right, I'm glad people like you here, so how about you tell me more about yourself, Naruto?"

"Well firstly when I grow up I will become the Hokage! I will..." Naruto said as they carried on speaking untill late night, and Iruka-sensei walked him home, that was the day when they became very close and Iruka, for a surprise was his first best friend at the academy.

_**Flashback ends.**_

As the day continued on, Naruto carried on thinking about.. how to get friends. He sometimes really did feel lonely, and he did need friends because eventually he will be in a team and he will need a friendly teammate.

After school he decided to go to the park. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Ino always kept speaking about the park and what they are going to do after the school in the park and so on, so he decided to go and have a look, maybe he would be accepted by them as well.

He walked out of his house in his usual orange and blue striped trousers, and orange with blue jumper. It wasn't hot enough to just wear a t-shirt yet. He walked down to the park and saw all of them playing there. That's when he realized he does not have a plan. What is he gonna do? Just walk up to them saying 'lets be friends'? No that won't work.

_'Got an idea!' _Naruto thought and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Naurto said to them.

"Oh hey, look guys it's Naruto, the one from the academy, the one who always sleeps."

"Shikamaru! You're not the one to talk!" Ino shouted back at Shikamaru.

"Hello Naruto... uhm.. What brings you down here?" Hinata asked him.

"Yo Hinata ma' love, can't ya see the lil' homie's shy? He wishes to be the lil' homie of ours, das right bro?" Kiba asked him.

"Well uhm..." Naruto was absolutely shocked at their reaction, he didn't even had to use his plan.

"Woof woof!" Kiba's puppy barked, and jumped off his head and ran down to Naruto and started jumping on him, obviously wanting Naruto to pick him up.

"Ah look at da' animal, the first time I see dis' reaction from Akamaru, try and put the animal on your head, my homie." Kiba said loudly.

"So your name is Akamaru.. I like it!" Naruto said and picked up Akamaru, as the puppy gave him his best puppy kiss on the lips, Naruto giggled and put Akamaru on his head. Akamaru ruffled a bit in his hair, and when he finally was done, the dog just fell asleep on his head.

"You're the first person Akamaru likes so much you know..." Hinata said.

"Hey, how about you play with us? I see you don't have many friends around here and you don't really talk to anyone in the academy," Ino asked Naruto.

"Well... If none of you guys mind?" Naruto answered as everyone could notice that he was very shy.

"What do you say, guys?" Ino turned around, and asked everyone else.

Shino just nodded, same with Shikamaru, but everyone else had a chuckle and nodded.

"Come on Naruto, want some crisps?" Chouji asked him, as soon as he came closer.

"Hehe, no thanks I'm not really hungry.. You know all this friend stuff, I'm not really used to it, I didn't have any friends before... Only JiJi-san and Iruka-sensei... I hope we will get along!" Naruto said with his wide smile and scrathed the back of his head.

"JiJi-san? Who would that be? Trust me bredda' I know the people, but who JiJi-san Kiba don't kno'." Kiba said.

"Ohh JiJi-san? The old pervert, Hokage!"

"Naruto... So you want to say you made friends with the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked, because everyone was pretty shocked knowing that a boy like Naruto who had no friends, became friends with the Hokage himself, and is calling him 'JiJi-san' and 'old pervert'.

"Yes... He was the only one to help me through when I had rough times growing up with no parents..." Naruto was going to carry on but then he all of a sudden got quite.

"Oh... Uhm... How about we... Just play a game? We will still have time to talk about everything, my father is coming to get me soon anyway." Hinata said.

"Yes sure! Hey... Who is that guy on the tree?" Naruto asked as everyone turned around, they could all see a boy sitting on a tree about 300 meters away from them.

"Oh that's... That's Sasuke." Ino answered.

"Sasuke... Ohh the Uchiha guy from out class? What is he doing here?"

"Guy's always chillin' on da' tree there, I mean as often I see him bredda', offer him to chill with us my homie?" Kiba offered.

"No.. What time do you guys leave?" Naruto was thinking of a plan already.

"Uhm.. In about 20 minutes, I live near Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, my father comes down to walk with us, and Shino lives near Hinata so Hinata's father walks with them two." Ino explained.

"When you guys will leave.. I don't need to be home in time or anything.. As nobody is waiting for me.. But yeah, I will follow this guy and ask him what's up, maybe he would join our company indeed!" Naruto finally told them his plan.

"That's a great idea to be honest, you are smart Naruto.. Not only that you do good in academy, but you are pretty smart as well.. uhm.." Hinata didn't even realize what she was saying, she was complementing Naruto all the way through.

"Haha, thanks Hinata!" Naruto answered as Hinata blushed.

"Okay guys so lets do something for now and-" Naruto couldn't finish as Hinata's father and Ino's father came from behind Naruto and interrupted him.

"Who is this young boy, eh Hinata?" Her father asked.

"It's N-Naruto... Naruto, that's my dad Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Umm I thought you said you were going to leave in 20 minutes?" Naruto was slightly confused.

"Well I did.. But looks like they came earlier today, well whatever see you tomorrow Naruto! Oh and yes dad, that's our new friend, his name is Naruto he goes to the academy as well!" Ino told her father.

"Nice to meet you, young man." Inoichi replied.

"Nice to meet you too, I will go then as well. Thanks guys, see you tomorrow in acedemy! Have a nice evening!" Naruto said his goodbyes as they parted ways.

"One love bredda', Kiba will see you later." Kiba said as his goodbye.

Naruto noticed, as soon as everyone left Sasuke jumped of the tree as well, and went the same direction Naruto was heading, but he did not notice that Naruto was following him.

After about 10 minutes of walking Naruto decided to catch up with him. He started running after him, and eventually he ran up to him.

"Hey, is your name Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hi... Umm, yes indeed it is... How do you know, Naruto?" Sasuke answered.

"How do YOU know my name? And... eh... I'm kinda similar to you - we don't really talk to anyone in academy and didn't make many friends, at least I didn't, so I've noticed you. And think we should try and be friends, how do you like that?"

"Friends...? Like real friends you mean...?"

"Uhm... Well, yeah?"

"But I don't even know you, do I... I've never had friends before, I don't know... we might try."

"Yes! We will talk about it more tomorrow in the academy, see ya!" Naruto said running off.

"Uhm... Yeah... Bye..." Sasuke was slightly confused at what just happened.

_'That Naruto, what the hell just happened anyway, he tried to make friends after the second sentence from greeting me, and he doesn't even know me... Hmm whatever, I will just have a look later at what will happen.' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

**One month time skip.**

Sasuke and the lot easily became very good friends - they were going out to the park almost every day. Also Sasuke seemed to be changing the last few days, he didn't go out anymore, he was more quite, most of the time deeply in thoughts. Also he didn't come to school today.

"Yo breddas' and sistas', wheres my emo bredda'?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should check on him after academy, he is usually a good student and wants to get good grades... Don't think he would miss out even a day of academy." Answered Naruto and everyone agreed to go down to the Uchiha compound after the academy.

As academy finished the group of friends walked down to the other end of Konoha to find out why Sasuke wasn't in school. When they walked up to the gates guards didn't let them enter.

"Enterance for anyone who is not from the Uchiha clan, is forbidden by Fugaku Uchiha." said one of the guards.

"Huh? Why so? And what's the strange chakra I feel around here? What's happening?" Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face.

"No further information is allowed to be said." Answered the other guard.

"I see, thanks anyway." Naruto replied and the group walked off.

"Guys, you know what, you go home or to the park, but I need to stay here for a bit. I'll catch up with you later." Naruto said when they were quite a bit away from the guards so they couldn't hear a thing.

"Eerrrm... Ok.. Yeah sure, we will go to the park, right guys?" Ino said and everyone agreed and they walked away.

Naruto went a bit closer to the gates, but then jumped into the tall grass and concentrated his mind on the picter of Kyuubi and said:

_"Kyuubi..You there?"_

**"Yes kit, I've been feeling it as well since we've been here... I feel his chakra, Naruto, I feel Hashirama's chakra!"**

_"What? Hashirama? Wait, that name rings a bell. That's right, the first Hokage, wielder of the Mokuton release and also the founder of this village. But he's dead for a long time now, how can you feel his chakra?"_

**"I don't know, but this is definately Hashirama's chakra, I need to see what's happening in that building - the main house of the Uchiha compound. Here take this scroll, I think you should know what to do with it." **Kyuubi said, and shortly after she finished talking a puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto.

When the smoke faded, Naruto saw a big scroll laying on the ground, there was also a seal over it. It was so massive Naruto couldn't even pick it up, so he sat down next to it, wondering how to take the seal off. Then he saw a writing, just on the bottom of the seal, in very small font. At first he couldn't read it, but after a few seconds of concentrating his eyes on the text, he read it.

**_'If you shall be our father, then you may take the test, test of the blood'_**

_'Ya-wha?' _Thought Naruto, he was completely confused. _'Wait, maybe this is... If the Kyuubi said that she wants to see it herself, maybe this is a summoning scroll, and as far as I know, the summoning scrolls work by pouring the blood on it, that...text makes sense.'_

After a few moments of hesitation, he bit his thumb...but it didn't work.

_'Damn, I'm a scaredy cat. Need to bite it harder.'_

This time when he bit it, it did work, some blood started to come out of the place where he bit. He put his thumb over the seal and squeezed it as hard as he could.

After the blood sinked into the seal the seal itself disappeared. But he still couldn't open the scroll. After a few seconds, another puff of smoke appearead, this one was bigger.

This puff of smoke faded much faster, and Naruto saw a big fox standing on her back legs, wearing glasses, simple shirt and trousers, also she was holding a list with a pen in her other hand.

"Uhm, uhm, uhm. What's your name? Wait, what? Kid, how old are you? Where did you get the scroll? Why are we in tall grass? Why is your hair so spiky? That headband, you're from Konoha? Errmm... What's the time?" The fox kept asking questions, and she kept talking... so fast it was impossible to listen and keep on with the questions.

"Ehh, well hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and-" Naruto couldn't even finish as the fox interrupted him.

"Wait, what is this smell? What smell is this? What is this?" The fox started to ask weird questions that Naruto couldn't even answer, at least he could answer the last ones. "Oh, I see, sorry for the questions, you will be summoned to the high hall in a second. Where are my manners, sorry again, Jinchuuriki." The fox finished, and Naruto was immediately summoned to a dark forest.

Naruto fell on the floor from the shock, he was just standing in tall grass speaking to a... _slightly_ weird fox, and then she called him Jinchuuriki, and he was summoned to a dark forest. But at the same time, he couldn't deny that the forest around him was beautiful. Well, I'd rather say it was mysterious. There were bamboo trees growing everywhere around him, but he was like in a clearing. There was still quite tall grass around him but it only reached half way to his knees. While looking around, he saw many eyes glancing at him, but they reminded him of something... or someone... He saw those eyes before. Kyuubi! That's right, he thought. They were red and... with a slitted pupil. Also the red iris kept flowing and mixing with the other red tones and shades. But there was also a big chair infront of him, it was deep in the shadows, but he could see two half opened eyes glancing at him. It was a massive creature.

**"So we finally meet in freedom of my realm... Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki."** Naruto heard the voice from the big creature in the massive chair. It boomed through an entire clearing, showing the strength and power of the creature. Naruto recognized to whom belonged the voice.

Kyuubi.

* * *

Thats about it guys, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be much longer though.

Ja ne.


End file.
